Song Fic Collection
by Grimdark Chick
Summary: Songfics about Ethan and the gang.
1. Time Bomb

**(A/N: HEY so this is a SONG FIC COLLECTION I know I haven't been updating but here it is) **

**Tomb Bomb: All Time low **

**Summery: Sarah and Ethan Ran away from everything until Sarah gets attacked by a bear, Ethan who makes a Machine, Is wanted by the FBI. Later Ethan goes to where he has been hiding Sarah and brings her back to life; now the FBI is hunting them down. Based on the Music video TIME BOMB by All time low.**

Ethans POV

_**From the get-go I knew this was hard to hold  
>Like a crash the whole thing spun out of control<br>Oh, on wire, we were dancing  
>Two kids, no consequences<br>Pull a trigger, without thinking  
>There's only one way down this road<strong>_

Help I needed help, My name is Ethan Morgan, I Was getting hunted down by the FBI. Right now my girlfriend needs help. A bear attacked her. 'Finishing touch…and perfect' I thought. All of a sudden….Footsteps…Only thought on my mind..RUN!

_**It was like a time bomb, set it in a motion  
>We knew that we were destined to explode<br>And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage  
>You know I'll never gonna let you go<br>We're like a time bomb  
>Gonna lose it, let's defuse it<br>Baby we're like a time bomb  
>But I need it<br>Wouldn't have it any other way**_

The FBI leader, Benjamin Weir Shouted "THERE HE IS…GET HIM" (A/N: They were never friends) I ran. 'Sarah I'm coming to get you' I saw sarah's room and ran into it. 'This is it.. running away or Death' "wake up Sarah" I pressed on on my Bomb, It Glowed "Ethan What is happening" Sarah asked Foot steps again "Fallow me" I took her hand and broke the window, and we jumped out.

_**Well there's no way out of this  
>So let's stay in<br>Every storm that comes also comes to an end,  
>Oh resistance is useless<br>Just two kids, stupid and fearless  
>Like a bullet, shooting a lesson<br>There's only one way down this road**_

We jumped onto the roof "sarah we cant stop here lets go!" They were coming I could feel it.

"HALT" Benny Yelled. We jumped over the roof

_**t was like a time bomb, set it in a motion  
>We knew that we were destined to explode<br>And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage  
>You know I'm never gonna let you go<br>We're like a time bomb  
>Gonna lose it, let's defuse it<br>Baby we're like a time bomb  
>But I need it<br>Wouldn't have it any other way**_

"STOP OR I WILL SHOT YOU" I had to stop and I did. I gave up. Benny came over and told me to put my hands up.

Sarah took over her jacket and saw her heart shine like a light.

Got my heart in your hands, like a time bomb ticking  
>It goes off, we start again<br>When it breaks, we fix it  
>Got your heart in my hands, like a time bomb ticking<br>we should know better but we won't let go

It was like a time bomb, set it in a motion  
>We knew that we were destined to explode<br>And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage  
>You know I'm never gonna let you let me go<br>Like a time bomb  
>Gonna lose it, let's defuse it<br>Baby we're like a time bomb  
>But I need it<br>Wouldn't have it any other way

The rest of the FBI pointed their guns at me and brought me and Sarah to jail. I will never forget that day me and Sarah reunited.

_**Oh-oh,oh-oh  
>Oh-oh,oh-oh<strong>_

By Kelly

A/N How did you like it. I liked it Next song is a song by WoodenToaster (person on youtube)


	2. Nightmare Night

Nightmare Night By Glaze

"So Erica hows my coustume?" Sarah asked to the Vampiress

"What are you going as?"

"A Vampire DUH"

Erica rolls her eyes at that joke

"Hey Sar? Wheres your Nerd"

"Hes sick what about BENNIE?"

"Cant come something about a spell went wrong He lost his memory"

"didn't see that coming"

ETHANS BEDROOM 8:00 PM

"Ready Benny" The seer asked the Spell master who was tuning his Guitar.

"yep here we go" The Spell Master replaied "Yeah. Watchu know 'bout Nightmare Night, son?

Welcome Fillies and Gentlecolts; No reason to scream  
>Your favorite Princess is back; She's walkin' up on the scene<br>She has been stuck on the moon, but that's no reason to fret  
>She's not a Nightmare no more, so buckle down and get set<br>She's comin'; Gracin' her subjects. She ain't leavin' no choice  
>She's gonna blow you all back with her Equestrian Voice<br>So cover all of your fears and stowe away all your fright  
>The Lunar Princess is back; to bring the Nightmares Tonight"<p>

The seer joined with his own tune "She's living in the past  
>so you won't last<p>

Without the proper care  
>With a royal farewell<br>And an animate spell  
>You won't have long to prepare"<p>

Benny who was Rapping to the heavens did the second verse "Now little fillies, this is Nightmare Night  
>Your ruler Nightmare Moon is back to come and fill you with fright<br>So Hurry  
>Now get your goodies and fill up all your bags<br>And go and leave a candy offering for that big ol' hag  
>Get runnin'<br>And pray above that she's not coming back  
>To come and take away your soul and eat you up for a snack<br>So run away and go hide; just keep your head out of sight  
>The darkness is rising again cause this is Nightmare Night"<p>

The seer who was about to do a Bass solo sang the last part of the song "She's living in the past  
>so you won't last<br>Without the proper care  
>With a royal farewell<br>And an animate spell  
>You won't have long to prepare"<p>

"I hope Sarah and Erica enjoy it tonight at the Nightmare Night Festival" Benny said, Packing away his Guitar

"me to"

And with that they left heading out into the crowd


	3. Rainbow Factory

_**Now A Rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice as the story we knew of sugar and spice  
>But a rainbow's easy once you get to know it with the help of the magic of a Pegasus device <strong>_

Sarah, Who was shaking, found out that she had to take a test to see if she was a weak, or strong vampire. The vampire stared toward Cloudsdale, hoping to fall into a pit of stakes on the way there. Who ever is a weak Vampire, gets what they call relocated, to a place with fears and horrors.

_**Let's delve deeper into rainbow philosophy**____**  
><strong>__**Far beyond that of cloudsdale's mythology**____**  
><strong>__**It's easy to misjudge that floating city**___

Besides she wasn't that weak, she was really strong, but she didn't know how this was going to go…

"SARAH" Screamed a girl, tackling her over into a hug

"Hey Erica! You're doing the test to?"

"Every vampire has to do it, Rory is doing his right now"

The brunette vampire looked at Rory, he was failing his test he just knew it

_**With it's alluring decor and social psychology  
>But with all great things comes a great responsibility<br>That of Cloudsdale's being weather stability **_

"Hey Sara did you see where they make the rain yet? ITS SO COOL!" Erica asked

"I just got here I had to say good-bye to my parents"

"After the test I have to show you…. unless we fail then well lets see how this goes."

_**How, you ask, are they up to the task  
>To which the answer is in a simple facility<strong>_

Rory, who tried his best, failed the test.

"Hey Rory how was the test" Sarah asked

Rory just walked by, with tears in his eyes. 'Wonder what happened?' Sarah thought.

_**In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true  
>In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through<strong>_

Sarah also failed her test, same as Rory. After that they met a small girl about "4'5" by the losers gate.

"Hi I'm Sarah who are you?" Sarah asked, her voice cracking, tears in her eyes

"I'm Cayla"

"I'm Rory"

"And I'm Sarah"

"ALRIGHT NOW GET IN THE TRAIN" Shouted the instructor

They all went in the train, scared and shaking.

When they got to the Rainbow Factory they saw many people in dark clothing, and many had scars or bruises on their arms.

"Get to the auditorium. NOW!" And with that every ran to their death place.

"HELLO EVERYONE GREAT TO SEE A BUNCH OF FAILERS HERE SO TODAY YOU WILL BE HELPING US MAKE RAINBOWS!ISNT THAT EXCITING?" the male who was speaking took off his mask, rivaling a blood stained face, brown shaggy hair, and dark-brown eyes. That was Ethan. Sarah's boyfriend. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME" Sarah screamed to Ethan, who looked surprised yelled back "I DID LOVE YOUI BUT THEN YOU LEFT ME ABOUT TO DIE WHEN…WHEN..WHEN THE RAINBOW FACTORY FOUND ME AND TOLD ME THAT ONE DAY I WOULD RULE THE WORLD AND SO I TOOK THEIR OFFER OF CONTROLING THE RAINBOWS AND WELL I AM HERE"

_**In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true**____**  
><strong>__**In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through**_

_**In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true  
>In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through…<strong>_

What ever happened to them no one knows. And no one ever will know except Ethan who killed every inasent person out there

CHECK OUT THE SONG HERE

=D 


	4. Friendship

**(A/N: So this One-shot will be a sad One shot…No Grimdark stuff. so I am putting all my feelings into this one-shot. So if it seems sad just remember that these are my feelings and you are hearing them by me)**

Friendship By Aviators 

_**I believed what we had would last forever  
>After all the moments we spent together<br>were they meaningless in the end?  
>If friendship is supposed to be magic<br>Why has ours become so tragic  
>I'm no longer proud to call you my friend<strong>_

Ethan walked home, covered in bruises; he had just lost a fight with a jock, again. 'If only Benny and Sarah were here but no, they can't be resurrected from the dead' The Seer thought, entering his home.

"Hey Honey…" His mom started but got cut off by her son hugging her. "You never hug me anymore Ethan. Why now?" He started crying "M-m-mom I H-a-a-ate m-m-y l-I-I-fe!" He shouted while running up to his room looking at all the pictures he had with Benny, and Sarah. A tear came rolling down his eye, onto the last picture they ever took.

_**Feels like after all this time  
>You should have known we'd be here tonight<br>Wondering where the past has gone  
>All the memories we lost when we moved on<br>Honestly  
>It hurts thinking<br>About the way  
>We were, just you and me<br>This isn't what friendship is supposed to be**_

Then he heard a sound on his window, the seer looked outside only to see Rory, his only real friend left. "Get away Rory. I don't want to talk to anyone now" and with that he shut the window and went to sleep.

_NEXT DAY _

"Hey look its Mr. Emo boy" Students started to call him that because they all found out that he started cutting himself

He just ignored it and went to his locker.

"Hey Ethan" Rory said

"Hi"

"Can you help me with something?"

"What"

"Give me Benny's Spell book"

"No it brings back bad memories" He shoved Benny's spell book deep in his locked while shoving his blade he used to cut himself in his pocket

"Ok well see you" Rory just stood by his locker waiting for Ethan to leave.

Rory snuck to Ethan's Locker and got the spell book.

_**Giving up always seemed so easy  
>But it's hard when it's you and me<br>And I don't want to say goodbye  
>We've hurt each other time and time again<br>I guess all good things come to an end  
>But I don't want to lose you tonight<strong>_

Ethan was getting slammed into a locker, Getting punched in the face and, being called nasty things that no Human/or creature should ever hear.

"HEY YOU" Someone screamed across the hall

"WHAT?" The jock screamed back

"LET GO OF THE BOY OR YOU'LL WAKE UP IN A PLASTIC GARBAGE BAG TOMARROW MORNING!" The Person screamed back

"NAH" The jock restated and continued to punch Ethan.

The person walked over by the jock and Broke the Jocks neck, causing him to fall to the ground, Dead.

Ethan fell to the ground.

The person helped Ethan up and took of the hood reviling the one person who made his life miserable.

_**Feels like after all this time  
>You should have known we'd be here tonight<br>Wondering where the past has gone  
>All the memories we lost when we moved on<br>Honestly  
>It hurts thinking<br>About the way  
>We were, just you and me<br>This isn't what friendship is supposed to be**_

"Didn't you already ruin my life Jesse!" Ethan yelled at the vampire

"Look I want to make it up to you for killing your only happiness so I sent your friend, Rory to fetch Benny's Spell book, and try to find a way to make a Potion to make them come back to life, and I know that you tried to save Benny by sucking out the blood to turn into a full vampire. So I thought you've been through a lot." The vampire stopped and hugged the broken Seer. "I am so sorry I did this to you really, I really should have never killed them, look at you" The seer stopped hugging him and looked at Jesse who was staring at Ethan.

He did look horrible; He had a bloody nose, a black eye and tons of bruises.

_**Don't say goodbye**_

_**I promise everything will be all right **_

_**Don't leave**_

_**I'm Sorry **_

I'll fix this if it costs me my life

_**I'm going to make this right**_

2 Days later

Ethan was looking at his best friends' gravestones and started to cry.

The first one read 'Here leis Benny Weir the fighter who never gave up when his friends needed him the most' The second one read 'Here lies Sarah Fox a brave girl who risked her life for her friends, She will never be missed'

Then a tear trop fell on the gravestone, into the soil, onto the bodies

Ethan left without a word when Jesse appeared with his Spell book. He mumbled something in Latin and red and green shot out of his hands and onto the graves.

Jesse grinned and waited for the subjects to wake up

_**Feels like after all this time  
>You should have known we'd be here tonight<br>Wondering where the past has gone  
>All the memories we lost when we moved on<br>Honestly  
>It hurts thinking<br>About the way  
>We were, just you and me<br>This isn't what friendship is supposed to be**_

Ethan was on his computer when he got a video request from a unknown person. He clicked the accept button.

"Hello Ethan" A voice came up from, She was a female but the screen was all black

"He-ee-llo anyone there"

"Meet me at the Graveyard, Alone" And with that she signed off

"well better go to the graveyard"

GRAVEYARD

"Hello? Anyone Here?" Ethan was calling out when two people ran up to him and trampled him. Two known faces.

"ETHAN WE MISSED YOU" The First person said

"BENNY WHY ARE YOU HERE I THOUGHT JESSE KILLED YOU" He said while getting up from the ground and hugging Benny

"I told you I wasn't Lying" Jesse said

"Thank you Jesse"

"Ethan is that you?" Sarah asked while looking at the Broken down Seer

"Its me just a Broken version of me" Ethan said while looking at the ground

"I missed you guys" Ethan said as all of the 3 of them hugged

_**OK so how was it **_

_**Sad, Good, Bad, TELL ME **_

_**This is the time I am going through right now **_

_**Not getting bullied, none of my friends died, but I do get sad a lot when a sad event happened along time ago, so this is what is going on in my head all the time **_

_**I hope you liked it**_

_**Song: Friendship Aviators**_

_**My babysitters a vampire: TeleToon **_


End file.
